


Knives are bad, m'kay

by TickiTocki



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: All the ships are implied I guess, Bitting, Blood, M/M, Wounds, lots a blood, tord is not a smart person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickiTocki/pseuds/TickiTocki
Summary: Tord decided it would be a marvolous idea to use a knife to open a bag.
Everything goes downhill from there.





	

It was movie night...or at least it was supposed to be. Edd was off doing who knows what, probably out buying some more cola. At least Tom could be easily accessed, he had simply said he wasn't interested, too tired. So that left Tord and Matt. Matt was left to pick the movie as Tord made popcorn in the kitchen.

Tord frowned at the offending bag of popcorn kernels, unable to get the bag open. Instead of calling for help, of course, the Norwegian reached for a knife. He placed the knife against the bag and just as he was to stab the blade through, Matt yelled from the main room

"Do you want to watch Return of The Insane Zomb-"

"DAMNIT!" Tord dropped the now bloodied knife on the counter and clutched his hand. Blood dripped down his hand from a rather large gash between his thumb and index finger.

"Hey, are you.....a-are you alright Tord?" Matt entered the kitchen, pausing as soon as he saw Tord's hand and all the blood dripping from it. His eyes darted around the room, realizing it was just him and Tord and no one to stop him (let's face it, the little gremlin isn't going to do much against him). When was the next time Matt was going to get another opportunity like this?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me a bandage or something." Tord was already reaching into a cabinet, his back turned to Matt. Suddenly, Matt was right behind him a bit too close for comfort.

"That won't be necessary Tord." Matt grabbed a hold of Tord's injured hand, smelling the delicious red liquid before quickly licking it up. 

Tord froze up, not realizing what Matt was doing until it was too late. Matt had him pinned against the counter and a vice like grip on his hand and his waist. Despite realizing Matt was much stronger than him, he struggled a bit anyways.

"Matt, what the hell! Let go of me!" Matt simply ignored Tord's wishes, nearly pouting as the cut on the Norwegian's hand stopped bleeding. Matt looked to Tord's neck, pausing a moment. Tord was his friend, did he really want to do this? ...Of course he did, Tord's blood was absolutely divine, and he wanted- no, needed more. 

Tord continued struggling until he felt...something sharp bury themselves in his neck, causing blood to rush out from the wounds. This caused him to increase his struggles tenfold, fighting against Matt. It was no use, however, as Matt held him still and lapped up every drop of Tord's blood.

As Tord felt himself grow weaker by the second, he did the last thing he could think of. Taking as deep a breath as he could manage...

"HELP! TOM! DAMNIT, MATT GET OFF OF ME!" Once he was done, he slumped against the counter, unable to hold himself up any longer and beginning to feel faint from blood loss.

There was a crash from somewhere in the house, and loud footsteps quickly approaching the kitchen. Then there stood Tom, right in the doorway, watching the scene in front of him. Quickly, Tom shoved Matt off of Tord, managing to get the upper hand due to the element of surprise. Matt quickly recovered, however, and quickly attempt to get back to Tord. Tom was managing to hold him back, for now.

"Matt! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tom shouted.

"Just getting a bit to drink!"

"Stop it, he's your friend!" Tom and Matt bickered for a while until, finally, Matt began to calm down.

Meanwhile, Tord had collapsed to the floor, blood still flowing freely from his neck. As soon as Matt was calmed enough, Tom turned to Tord, grabbing a roll of bandages from the cupboard. Tord whine a bit in protest as Tom began to wrap his neck and hand, the bandages causing a bit of pain.

Tom looked back over to Matt, giving him a glare.

"What the hell man, why didn't you control yourself?" Matt looked away, still eyeing the small pool of blood on the floor.

"I-I don't know! His blood just smelled so great and I haven't had any pure human blood in a while and I just...." Matt wiped a fake tear away from his eye.

Tord groaned on the floor, finally coming back to full conciousness. He looked between Matt and Tom, feeling incredibly dizzy as he attempted to sit up. Tom grabbed one of his shoulder, worriedly looking him up and down.

"Tord, are you alright? Do you think you can stand?" Tord weakly shook his head and Tom scooped him up into his arms. Matt watched as Tom carried Tord from the room, starting to feel a bit of regret for his actions.

A few minutes later, Edd returned from the store.

"I'm back- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" Edd eyed the blood stains on the floor and the counter. He watched as Matt, just as blood stained as the kitchen, attempted to scrub the rust colored blots off the floor.

"There was....a bit of an accident while you were gone." Matt replied as he continued on the floor. "Tord's fine now...I think." Edd dropped his cola on a clean section of the counter and rushed over to Tom's room. He peeked inside to find Tom and Tord on the bed together, simply talking. Edd shut the door and returned to the kitchen.

He sighed as he picked up a rag of his own and began to scrub the floor along side Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell I have no idea what I'm doing?  
> I'll admit the TomTord part isn't great


End file.
